Technology scaling allows the integration of hundreds of functional units on the same area of an integrated circuit. The functional units may be so-called intellectual property (IP) cores and may be integrated on chip to achieve complex functionalities. These so-called multi-processor, system-on-chip (MPSoC) integrated circuits may typically provide a high level of performance.
However, in such MPSoCs, a communication infrastructure between IP cores is required to support system performance. For example, the communication infrastructure may become a bottle-neck for system performance and care should be taken when implementing the communication infrastructure.
There is, therefore, a need in the art for improved communications on multi-processor, system-on-chip integrated circuits.